


Spider-Friends Assemble

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: When Tony Stark is informed about a major threat to the Universe, he recruits Peter Parker and two new allies to form a team to ultimately become a part of the Avengers as well as being a part in their own team, but they will have to learn to work with each other on their first mission.





	1. Tony Stark and His Manic Morning

Welcome to the start of the Spider-Friends series as well as the beginning on the Coexistenceverse series as a whole! This is set in the Coexistence Universe, Coexistenceverse for short and this has some significant changes. I'll remind you of those twists that were already mentioned in _When Worlds and Dangers_ Collide. The X – Men and the Fantastic Four exist already in this universe but the latter has a mysterious twist that will be explained in a later story. 

Disclaimer: _The Avengers_ , _Spider-Man_ , _Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends_ , the _X – Men_ and all the characters that are in the story all belong to Stan Lee, Marvel, Columbia Pictures, Sony, FOX and other companies that I may be unaware of at this time. Any character that has not appeared in any of the comics or the movies are mine.

**Spider-Friends Assemble**

Tony Stark also known as Iron Man found himself seeing Captain America, Black Widow, the Hulk, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch and Vision lunging at something as if they were in battle.

Then he looked to see four figures that he did not recognize fall down as if they were defeated by somebody or something one by one: starting with a muscular looking man, then the sole female figure in this scene, then a man covered in fire fell down and finally a bulky, muscular figure fell down to the ground.

Then he looked to find himself in his Iron Man suit finding himself face to face with a tall bulky purple alien.

"Who are you?" Iron Man asked.

"My name is Thanos." the alien answered, "And soon half of the universe will cease to exist."

He snapped his fingers and a flash of bright light appeared before the Avenger.

Tony woke up at the manor in his bed. He heard "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen playing on the radio.

"What was that?" Tony asked himself, "That was an unusual kind of dream."

He got up from his bed and prepared himself for the day. He was going to spend the morning with his fiance Pepper Potts, who he had engaged for two reasons: to cover up that Peter Parker would not join the Avengers as Spider-Man, at least not yet and because of the very fact that he loved Pepper and had loved her for about as long as he had known her or so it seemed.

Tony met up with Pepper at the park where they began their morning jog.

"Slow down and I'll tell you," Tony said to Pepper as they proceeded with their jog and he was telling her about a recent dream that he had, not the one about the mysterious being called Thanos.

"Alright." Pepper nodded.

"You know how I'm strapped between here and nowhere?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded. Then he continued, "That's what it seems with the dream I have. Then the next thing I knew in the dream I had last night we had a son. I named him after an uncle, a relative of some sort."

"Right." Pepper nodded, slightly confused with what her beau was talking about, "Then you woke up and thought we were..."

"Expecting?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"But that is not the case you know," Pepper spoke up as she pointed to Tony's chest, "If we were to have a baby, then you shouldn't have gotten that."

"The Arc Reactor," Tony nodded as he noted what she was pointing at, "I know I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect myself. A few dresses and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet."

"Are you sure about this?" Pepper asked.

"You know me so well." Tony answered, "We should have no more stress. It should be about us and to have a future together. I will promise you that."

Pepper smiled before she and Tony shared a kiss.

"Tony Stark."

The couple looked in surprise to see Doctor Stephen Strange appear from a portal as he spoke to the brains of the Avengers, "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"When you come with me," Doctor Strange answered, "I will be glad to explain everything that you may need to know."


	2. Tony's Meeting with Doctor Strange

Before we continue here with this story, I have to establish something. The early stories, most of them, are the Infinity War Arc, yes based on the Infinity War movie as well as the Avengers 4 movie that will be out next year with twists as my take on that is going to have all the characters from the Coexistence Universe that survived Thanos's snap work together to undo what had been done. The first two chapters here has some lines from Avengers Infinity War, so. From there in this story it will have the Spider-Friends you will meet throughout the series. Now that we've established that, on with the rest of the story!

  
Disclaimer: Cannot stress this enough. I don't own anything in this story except the story itself and any characters who hasn't appeared in any of the comics or movies of Marvel. All else belong to their respective owners such as Marvel, Stan Lee, Sony Pictures, Columbia Pictures, among others.

  
Doctor Strange brought Tony to the New York Sanctum where Wong, Strange's fellow Master of the Mystic Arts member was waiting.

  
"So," Tony asked Doctor Strange, "What was it that you brought me here for?"

  
"It is something about your dream you had." Strange answered, "It was a vision of what is to come."

  
"What do you mean?" Tony was now confused by this.

  
"An Agent of the Balance sent this vision to you to warn you about what is to come," Strange revealed, "A war that is about to happen."

  
"If that is the case, who was that purple thing in my dream that I saw?" Tony asked, as he realized the wizard was on to something.

  
"His name is Thanos," Strange explained, "He takes what he wants and wipes out half of the population that exists in the planets that he invades. From what this agent told me, he was the one that sent the God of Mischief Loki during the attack on New York years ago."

  
"So that is what it has all been leading up to?" Tony asked.

  
"Precisely." Wong nodded in an answer.

  
"What is our timeline? Did this agent say?"

  
"She said there was no telling," Wong spoke up, "If he gets his hands on all six stones..."

  
"He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Strange added.

  
"Did you seriously say hitherto undreamt of?" Tony exclaimed before pausing and then he asked, "So Thanos needs all six Infinity Stones to complete his goal?"

  
He was shown an image of all six Infinity Stones as Doctor Strange went to explain about the stones, "Yes. He will need all six stones to complete his goal. The Power Stone, the Space Stone, the Reality Stone, the Soul Stone, the Time Stone and the Mind Stone."

"The mind stone is in Vision," Tony said, "And I am certain the other stones are in space, including the Space Stone which is in the Tesseract."

  
"And we have an Infinity Stone as well," Strange revealed, "I happen to have the Time Stone, which is held here in the Eye of Agamotto which is around my neck."

  
Tony nodded before asking, "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we stick this one down the garbage disposal? Problem solved."

  
"No can do." Strange shook his head.

  
"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." Wong added.

  
"And I swore off dairy," Tony quipped, "but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me so..."

  
"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." Strange noted.

  
"Not bad."

  
"A bit chalky." Strange said before getting back to business, "This is serious! If we don't do our jobs..."

  
"What is your job, exactly," Tony asked, "besides making balloon animals?"

  
"Protecting your reality, douchebag." Doctor Strange replied.

  
"If we don't do our jobs," Wong explained, "This universe as we know it may cease to exist."

  
"So," Tony asked, "What should I do about it?"

  
"You should get your team together," Strange suggested, "You need all the help you can get. Not one person can do this alone."

  
"That is true," Tony said, "But if you mean, the Avengers, in case you haven't noticed, the Avengers broke up."

  
"You must find a way to get them back together." Wong urged the genius.

  
"Even if I could," Tony replied, "I am kinda having some personal problems with one in particular."

  
He looked at his phone and appeared to be hesitant to call Steve Rogers aka Captain America for assistance, especially after his falling out with him during the Avengers Civil War a couple of years ago where he had battled with him several times, including after he found out about Bucky Barnes aka Winter Soldier being responsible for his parents' death, causing a major blow out. He also knew it was the government that caused the wedge as well and among the reasons the Avengers have broken up and how a couple in particular, including Clint Barton aka Hawkeye and Scott Lang aka Ant-Man were under house arrest by this battle that happened almost two years ago.

  
"We believe that you will be able to join forces again," Strange said, "this agent did say that something like this would happen. So, you must have some form of team that you can train in the meantime."

  
There was a pause as silence filled the room.

  
"Well," Tony finally spoke up breaking the silence, "There is one person that is not an Avenger yet. Maybe I can recruit him and make a couple of phone calls to find two others so that he can have teammates."

  
"Sounds good," Strange replied, "Your young friend cannot do this alone so he will need all the help that he can get."

  
"I will get to that right away." Tony went to call his friend Happy Hogan, "Hello, Happy Hogan? Yeah? Sorry I disappeared like that. Can you do me a favor? Can you get Peter Parker to my headquarters as soon as he gets out of school? Thanks pal. I will be there. Bye."

  
"I have my friend bringing him to my headquarters." Tony told the wizards before leaving, "I will let him know what is going on."

  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" Wong asked.

  
"I am not sure." Strange answered, "But whatever help he is summoning, we have to trust him."


	3. The Merging of the Schools

Peter Parker aka Spider-Man was walking to school listening to "Hero" by Skillet on his Zune Player. He noticed a group of students were outside the school putting flowers by the sign as some of them were crying. Peter walked over to see a picture of a beautiful young woman with dish water blonde hair and blue eyes smiling.

"That is my cousin." a voice from behind told Peter. He turned around to see a young man with nicely done brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white top, blue jeans and sneakers standing behind Peter, "She committed suicide last night. Authorities don't know why and even my father is in shock about this."

"I'm sorry to hear." Peter replied.

"Oh, uh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Harry Osborn."

"Peter Parker is my name."

"Nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you in class."

"Hopefully you will. Want to meet my friends?"

"Sure."

Peter took Harry into the school where Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones were standing in the hallways. They met up with each other.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Michelle asked as she crossed her arms.

"Guys, this is Harry Osborn." Peter answered.

"No way!" Ned exclaimed, "Are you the son of Norman Osborn?"

"That would be me." Harry nodded.

"This is Ned Leeds, my best friend." Peter introduced his friends to him, "And this here is Michelle Jones, or MJ for short."

"Nice to meet you." Michelle spoke up.

"Same here." Harry smiled.

The four looked over the screen where Betty Brant and Jason Ionello were giving out the school news.

"As you guys are now aware of," Betty announced, "New York Governor Michael Hardy has bought the general high school in Queens meaning that most of the students from the old high school have transferred here to our school."

"With that being said," Jason added, "Midtown School of Science and Technology is now going to officially called Midtown High School. Also, be sure to give our new students a nice, sincere welcome as they are moving here today."

"In other news, to try to get the school to come together, they will be having auditions for Carrie: the Musical next week at the music room and there is nothing to worry about since former Drama Director Juanita Robinson is no longer the director of the drama club upon her suspension from teaching for discriminating against students back in the old Midtown High School."

"I bet that's good news." Michelle smirked, "Maybe school plays will actually get better."

"Who's the new girl?" Peter asked as he spotted someone nearby. Everyone in the group noticed a beautiful girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes wearing a turtle neck striped shirt, blue jeans and brown boots getting some books out of a locker.

"Oh my god!" Harry exclaimed, "That's Mary Jane Watson! She must be one of the students that transferred from the old school."

"You know her?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "She was going to be my step sister but sadly things didn't work out between my father and her mother, especially some claims that Norman abused her. That I'm not sure, but I'm not putting that out of the question."

"Let's go meet her." Peter suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry replied before calling to the girl, "Mary Jane! Is that you?!"

This caught the red head's attention and reluctantly she walked over to the group.

"Harry," Mary Jane awkwardly spoke up, "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. It has."

"So, who are your friends here?"

"I'm P-Peter." Peter slightly stuttered, "Peter Parker."

"Michelle Jones."

"I'm Ned Leeds. Nice to meet you, Mary Jane."

"Same here. You guys seem nice." Mary Jane smiled at the group, "I hope that I get to see you guys soon."

"You probably will." Ned replied.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch?" Peter asked.

"Sure." Mary Jane answered, "If you want me to."

"That would be an honor if you did." Ned smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Michelle nodded.

"They did say to welcome new kids with open arms." Harry added, "It is unanimous."

"See you then." Mary Jane replied before walking away.

"She seems to be nice." Michelle said.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "She got corrupted though by this Emma Frost character. I did not like her the minute she stepped foot in our mansion but something caused Mary Jane to return to her senses and she reconciled with her mother as she was having problems with my father."

"Quite a story." Ned took a step back before noticing Peter, seemingly staring into space, "You okay? Hadn't seen you like this since your time with Liz Toomes."

"You think you have a chance with her, Penis Parker?" boomed a nearby familiar voice, "You don't have a chance with her like you didn't with Liz."

Everyone looked to see Flash Thompson, who made the snide comment.

"So that's the bully in this school?" Harry asked Peter.

"You have no idea." Peter answered.

"Will you cut it out with the name calling?" Mary Jane yelled as she was talking to a girl with brown hair held in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a long sleeved cyan colored top, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah, you are acting like an immature little kid!" the girl added, "Who have better sense than you do by the way!"

"Why don't you shut your face, Aurora Dante?" Flash snapped at the brown haired girl.

"Your lucky my half brother Bobby Drake isn't here right now," Aurora replied, "Otherwise you'd be toast."

"Oh, I am so scared." Flash replied with sarcasm, "What is he going to do?"

"You better heed that advice, Thompson," an attractive young Hispanic woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink top, white skirt that was slightly below the knee and a pair of white 3 inch heels spoke up, "This Bobby Drake might be a hero and you might not even know it."

"Touche, Felicia Hardy." Flash replied before walking away.

"Thanks for helping us guys." Peter told the girls.

"No problem," Aurora replied, "Flash is a Dipshit anyway."

"Tell me about it." Ned quipped.

"I am very glad to help someone in need," Felicia smiled mainly at Peter, "Especially a fellow student."

"Okay then." Mary Jane replied. The group parted ways, on their way to class as Peter was unaware that Felicia seemed to admire him and Mary Jane was unaware about Peter's feelings for her.


	4. Tony Recruits Peter Parker

School was out for the day for the students at 2:45 PM. Peter prepared for his usual duty as Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. He was unaware that things were going to take a different turn for him.

  
"Peter Parker!" Tony called as he walked out of his limo and noticed Peter leaving the school.

  
"Mr. Stark!" Peter was startled by the sudden appearance of his idol. Tony walked over to the young protege, "What brings you here?"

  
"I wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason." Tony replied, "I am needing you for something."

 

"What would that be?" Peter asked.

  
"I will bring this a long story short," Tony answered, "Can you meet me at the new Avengers Headquarters after school tomorrow? I will call your Aunt May about a meeting that I am having you to attend and I'll also have Happy Hogan drive you there as well."

"Okay. Just what's going on? A big emergency?"

  
"You can say that, yeah. You are going to be trained by me with what is to come as you go with your everyday activities until that time comes. However, there are two other heroes that will be joining you as you three are going to become Avengers."

  
"What? This again so soon?" Peter was taken by surprised with the offer.

  
"I wouldn't recruit you if there wasn't a reason behind this," Tony replied, "You know that. I'll tell you what. When you come to the meeting tomorrow the new Avengers Headquarters, I will gladly explain everything."

  
Reluctantly, Peter nodded his head, "Okay. That sounds good. I will see you then."

  
"And I will let May know what's going on." Tony reminded the young hero, "Without blowing your cover."

  
"About that," Peter quipped, "May knows about me being Spider-Man."

  
"Is that so?"

  
"Yeah. After I turned you down the first time, I came home and got on my suit that you gave back to me and after I took my mask off, she saw me in the costume."

  
"So that's how she found out?"

  
"Yeah. Pretty much."

  
"Well, I'll let her know about a meeting that I am doing with you tomorrow then."

  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

  
The two were unaware that Mary Jane was watching them talk from a safe distance only for a pretty young girl with wavy dish water blonde hair, midnight blue eyes, wearing a white T shirt with green and blue stripes, a denim jacket, a black skirt that went slightly above the knee and brown boots with 2 inch heels.

  
"Gwen?" Mary Jane was startled by the girl's arrival.

  
"You might be on to something." Gwen said.

  
"What do you mean?" Mary Jane asked.

  
"About Norman. When you said that he hurt you, abused you and tried to rape you." Gwen explained, "You might be on to something about him."

  
"What brings this up all of a sudden?"

  
"Norman threatened me. He threatened to kill me if I sided with you and your mother."

  
"Why did he threaten you? Why would he do that?"

  
"He knows I am friends with you and Harry would be the only noted answer. I don't even know what you did or your mother for that matter..."

  
"Say no more. I'll let Mom know what's up. My advise is for you to tell your mom about him as well."

  
"Okay. Hopefully she'll believe me as your mom believes you about that brute."


	5. Spider-Man meets Firestar

Peter geared up as Spider-Man and prepared to work as Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Things went on as usual for the web crawler as he was patrolling around the city of Queens and helping out citizens and even interacting with some of his fans. Things were about to take a turn when he crossed paths with a slightly crazy thief.

  
Spider-Man felt his spider senses as he stated, "My spider senses are tingling. Action must be close by."

  
He noticed the thief who looked like a scruffy looking male with messy brown hair and green eyes as the man was stealing a bag full of money from what looks like came from a bank as he was running out of the local bank.

  
"Stop that thief!" a man yelled from the doorway of the bank.

  
"Looks like I am on the case!" Spider-Man declared. He immediately sprang into action.

  
"Hey!" the web crawler shouted at the thief, who looked at him in response, "What's the deal with you stealing money?"

  
"You do not understand!" the man shouted, "I have to have this money!"

  
"Really?" Spider-Man quipped, "What for? A charity of some sorts that no one knows about?"

  
"It is for a major cause!" the man said as if anyone was going to believe him, "To bring man kind to the next level!"

  
"Next level of what?" Spider-Man crossed his arms in response as he was not buying the story at all, "because if you ask me, I think you are just stealing this just so that you can have more money like all the robbers do!"

  
In response, the man tackled the web crawler, leading to a brawl. Which Spidey was doing well, but the man was clearly insane.

  
"Hello, boys!" a voice chimed, "Am I interrupting something?"

  
Spider-Man and the thief looked up to see what appeared to be another superhero in action. This time however, it was a woman with wavy red hair, wearing a red mask that covered her face but not to where she couldn't see, as well as a yellow jumpsuit with red gloves that appeared to have flame for a shape.

  
"Hello, there." Spider-Man was startled by the arrival of the new figure, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

  
"You will now," the figure responded, "My name is Firestar."

  
"Nice to meet you Firestar." Spider-Man replied as he appeared to be nervous as he recognized the girl from somewhere, "My name is...Sp...Spider-Man."

  
"Nice to meet you Sp...Spider-Man." Firestar grinned in response, "You ready to take on this crazy criminal?"

  
"You two will not stop me from my goal!" the thief shouted, "You hear me?! Neither of you will!"

  
"Really," Firestar replied, "How much you want to bet on that?"

  
"Let's see what you can do!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

  
"Same with you."

  
Firestar unleashed what appeared to be heat/microwave like powers which melted the area the thief was standing on.

  
"That's not playing fair!" the dumbfounded man shouted, "You are not playing fair!"

  
"Neither were you when you stole the money from the bank." Firestar replied.

  
"I think we should finish here." Spider-Man suggested, "I like talking with wit like you might seem to do here, but it seems like this guy is done for."

  
"Sounds good." Firestar nodded. Spider-Man created a web and tied up the man using his web power and Firestar grabbed the bag full of money.

  
"I hope that will teach you not to play with fire!" Firestar exclaimed.

  
The pair returned the money to the bank as the police went to pick up the thief and arrested him, placing him in jail.

  
"Thanks for your help." Spider-Man told Firestar.

  
"Glad I could help." Firestar replied, "It is what heroes do after all, correct?"

  
"Yeah." Spider-Man nodded in response, "You are right."

  
"I'll see you again."

  
"Sure thing."

  
With that, Firestar flew away as Spider-Man was about to ask her something, "Wait! I don't know who you really are!"

  
He saw that his fellow hero had disappeared on him, "Man, she can be pretty quick. I hope I get to know who she is when I see her again."

  
Firestar went behind a bush and powered down, revealing her identity to be Mary Jane Watson. She sighed and stated, "That guy seems really nice. I wonder who he is."

  
Suddenly, Mary Jane found herself face to face with former agent of the agency S.H.I.E.L.D. And current founder of the Avengers Nick Fury.

  
"Are you Mary Jane Watson," Nick asked, "Known as Firestar?"

  
Not realizing who he was at the moment and knowing she had been caught, Mary Jane stated, "Oh crap. Uh, yeah. That happens to be me."

  
"My name is Nick Fury," Nick revealed himself, "I am the founder of a well known group known as the Avengers. I need you to come with me. You are about to become a part of the Avengers Initiative."


	6. Another Day in Turbulence

The next day had come. Outside a home in Queens, New York, a young man in his late 20s with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red top and blue jeans and white sneakers was leaving the house as he appeared to be frustrated.

  
He looked startled when Nick Fury's assistant Maria Hill appeared in front of him as if she was needing him.

  
"Excuse me, Miss," the young man asked, "Just who are you?"

  
"My name is Maria Hill, part of the Avengers Initiative," Maria answered before asking, "Are you known as former member of the X Men Bobby Drake?"

  
Bobby nodded, "Yes. That is me. Professor X transferred me here for some reason I do not understand yet."

  
"Come with me, Mr. Drake," Maria told him, "and you will soon understand why you have been brought here to the city of Queens."

  
"Yes, Miss Drake." a man in his mid to late 40s was talking on the phone, "I get it. Yes. So there has been reports of them? Okay then. I will take action. Just remain calm and act like nothing is going on."

  
He hung up the phone as Harry was face to face with the man, "Father?"

  
"Yes, Harry," the man known as Norman Osborn, "Is there something wrong? I am kind of busy here. Just got off the phone with Lucinda Drake, who is the cousin to former X Men member Bobby Drake."

  
"Oh I see. Nothing is really wrong." Harry spoke up, "I am just letting you know I am on my way to school."

  
"Okay then." Norman replied, "you have a good day at school, son."

  
"I will father." Harry nodded, "I love you."

  
The two parted ways as Norman continued on with his secret business.

  
At Midtown High School, Peter was talking to Ned about what happened the night before.

  
"That guy who stole the money was crazy." Peter told Ned.

  
"Really now?" Ned asked.

  
"But I met this superhero named Firestar." Peter explained, "she helped me out with the guy who took the money from the bank. I was really lucky to have her there or I wouldn't been able to stop that guy."

"What is this Firestar like?" Ned asked.

  
"I am not sure." Peter answered, "She has this type of fire and heat like powers. That is all I know about her so far."

  
"So we don't know who she is?"

  
"Not now I do not."

  
What the two boys did not know was that Mary Jane was watching from a distance. She was sent into the Avengers by Nick Fury the night before after her encounter with Spider-Man. What she learned from Mr. Fury was surprising as she was learning about the Avengers and Tony Stark was forming a group of heroes led by the well known Spider-Man. Mary Jane knew from Nick Fury himself that Peter was Spider-Man as information of all the Avengers that have broke up a couple of years ago were received to her during the meeting before Nick took her home.

  
On the other side of the area, Michelle Jones was watching as well except that she could not hear what the two boys were saying to one another. She had suspicions over Peter Parker in particular that there was more to him than what he was letting on to her. It would only be a matter of time before she found out what was going on with Peter and possibly with Ned as well.

  
Felicia walked over to where Michelle was standing and looked over her in concern.

  
"You okay?" Felicia asked.

  
"Yeah," Michelle answered, "I'm just suspecting that someone I know may...well, they may be more than what they are letting on. That is how I am going to put it."

  
"Sometimes what you think the person is," Felicia stated, "they are what you are suspecting they are. Just trust your instincts on that."

  
"Okay." Michelle replied, "I shall do that."

  
Felicia nodded before walking away. This would give Michelle some serious thought as her suspicions grew towards Peter.


End file.
